Love Lessons
by EarthBreeze
Summary: Arisa and Kureno have been dating for about a week, and they were hanging out in the park. Kureno proves to be the same guy she fell in love with, and he likes coke.


A/N: Hi!!! Here's another UxK thingy, cuz it seems that I'm having writers block on all of my long stories. I promise that this one will be...not stupid like my other one. I'm gonna find a way to get rid of that...maybe. P.S.: Red doesn't seem to be coming along to well, so if you habe any ideas for me, I'll take 'em. Anyway, here's the sumary, as I said I'd put in my stories. Basically, Arisa and Kureno have a conversation on top of a hill, and Kureno still proves to be the seemingly dense man she fell in love with.

* * *

**Love Lessons**

The two sat quietly on a hill. Hand and hand, there was no sound but the occasional summer breeze. Then, Arisa reached into a small, red cooler and pulled out a Coke. Kureno looked at it and made a face. "What's that?" He questioned. The red and white can looked so unfamilat to him, just like the normal girl that he was proud to call his girlfriend. She looked at him funny.

"Are you serious? It's a coke. Haven't you ever drank one?" Hen shook his head. "Well, have you ever drank any kind of soda?" His face turned bright red.

"No," he said. "Is it good? What flavor is it?" She laughed. She took a sip of it and handed it to him. It was the first time that a girl had offered to share anything, besides their mean of 'love' and 'entertainment.' He was a little scared to drink it. Akito had warned him about how bad it was to share material possessions. Plus, he was afraid of what he'd do in the can if he didn't like it.

"Hey, what's the matter? You scared of it? C'mon, it's not going to hurt you." She teased. He laughed a little, but then he decided to drink it. The bubbles tickled his throat, but it seemed like an enjoyable experence in the long run. "So? Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's really good. Does all soda taste like this?" He asked. She looked at him with a face of disbelief. "What?"

"Seriously? You've never had any kind of soda?" He shook his head. "Oh, that's right, you came from the primped out "I never woked a real day in my life and I only drink the really expensive tea and all that crap that is sopposedly so good for you," right?" When she said that, Kureno turned onto his side and laughed.

"Wht are you saying? Are you trying to start a fight or something?" He asked. "I enjoy the memories of my upbrining, thak you very much." She thew a flower at him.

"Liar, you were tormented by a crazy shemale and turned into a bird for sixteen years of your life. That makes my life seem okay."

"What's so bad in your life?"

"Uh...hello?! Heavily abused former gang member. I spent most of my eighth-grade year in a cast. Compared to what happened to you, my life rules."

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. She took some lip gloss out of her pocket and put it on. Anyway, what are you putting on?" She started laughing.

"You really didn't get out much, did you? It's lip gloss. See?" She waved it in front of his face. His curious eyes followed it back and forth. She put more on. "It also smells really good. Cherry vanilla." He had just bacame really curious about the new thing called 'lip gloss,' and he really wanted to know what it did.

"So...What does it do?" He looked at her lips. "Besides make your lips all shiny and--" What he would have said was "sparkly",(I know, I know Kureno would never say 'sparkly' but, right now his only friends are Tohru and Arisa, so...) but his mouth was sort of tied up with the discovery of lip gloss. So busy that the discovery was literly all over his face. _I like discoveries... _he thought.

"So, what do you think about lip gloss, Kureno?" She asked. It took him a while for his brain to catch up with the rest of him. He knew one thing at that moment. But, it was a moment, and now its gone. "Not bad, eh?" She used her arm to wipe off the reamining lip gloss.

"Wow...I mean...wow. Do we need to have lip gloss for that all the time?" He asked. She started laughing and lied down again.

"Not if you don't want it." Kureno laughed.

"Well, I much prefer my ability to kiss your face without my lips sliding off of your face." They blushed and grabbed each other's hand.

"Y'know what?" She asked him. He turned on his back and looked at the clouds. She continued to look at the tree they were standing under. "I really like this."

"You really like what?"

"Just being able to relax together. No orange-top to whine about something, no one watching, just you and me. It's nice. I fell like..."

"You really need to tone down. You worry too much abput what other's think. Be like me. Except, don't believe it. Unless it's good because there's nothing bad about you." Kureno said. Her face turned bright red. She took the coke and put two straws in it. "What's that for?"

"Its for you and me to drink. Sorry I couldn't get any food." He rolled over.

"Don't worry about it. I loved just being here with you."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. He nodded. "Well than, lover boy. Prove it." The sun was down and it was pretty dark. This gave Kureno the perfect idea. He lifted her up and picked up the blanket they were sitting on. He put her back down, then he laid down too. He put the blanket over them and wrapped her in his arms. She turned and faced him.

"Proven?" He asked. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Proven."

"Arisa..."kureno wanted to tell her something, but she had fallen asleep. "Thanks for all of the love lessons," he whispered.


End file.
